


sharing pain

by sailormatcha



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormatcha/pseuds/sailormatcha
Summary: SOULMATE AU. "Her taste was a sin. It was the sweetest taste he had ever drank, and he had never been so drunkenly sober in his life. His head had never been so fuzzy, but so absolutely clear at the same time. This was nothing like the girls he’d pick up from the bars. This wasn’t a one night stand. It couldn’t be when she kissed him with such a commitment it felt like religion."





	sharing pain

**Author's Note:**

> An installment in the Soulmates series, which is a collection of stories across several different fandoms, concerning my original characters and their love interests. Please enjoy!
> 
> AN: Sharing Pain: If your soulmate gets cuts, bruises, scrapes, burns, etc., they appear on you as well. Any pain you feel, your soulmate feels as well, and vice versa.

//

Pain was a given. It came with the job. Being one of Mundus’ tools, the embodiment of wrath, a demon under his control; she expected nothing less than the abundance of writhing pain when she started defying him. The tightening of her veins, the heat pressing her brain against her skull, the ache of her bones that felt as if they were breaking. None of the pain was visible, only what she could feel inside her body. Mundus would keep her, use her to ruin the city and keep it within his grasp. Even when she was behaving, she felt the unexplainable pain. Sometimes it would be during one of her jobs, getting information out of one of Mundus’ own clients, and the pain would take over. Though she knew she could work through it most of the time, she knew Mundus was toying with her. She knew she had to get away.

It only took her a month or so to work up the tolerance she needed to not lose herself completely to the demon inside of her; the one that Mundus could activate with just the snap of his fingers. That is when she sought out The Order. She didn’t know what she would find there, but she knew they were the only ones that stood a chance against Mundus and his blackened soul.

She found friends there. A friend named Celeste, the embodiment of an angel, the right side of her wrong. Celeste marked her, gave her a ward of protection against Mundus’ grasp. She could finally be free. Free from pain and free from wrath. There was only minimal pain from that day on, still present, and worse of some days than others, but  _ bareable _ . That was the case, until their leader’s brother showed up in her life.

 

//

Seraphina scratched the back of her head as Vergil introduced Dante to some of the other residents at The Order’s hideout. She tried not to meet his eyes, knowing that she might be recognized, but it didn’t stop him from staring at her until it hit him.

“I know you.” He said through a smirk.

“No. You don’t.” She said, much quicker than she meant to.

He snickered. “Yeah, I do. You’re that chick from the nightclub.”

“Nope.”

“Yes. I wouldn’t forget someone like you. It’s not everyday you meet a beautiful girl covered in blood that’s not her own.”

Phina scoffed, turning her head to hide her blush. He called her  _ beautiful _ ? How many times had a stranger said it to her and it never affected her? Why now? “I wasn’t  _ covered _ in it. And so you saw me in a bar once. Doesn’t mean you know me.”

He didn’t say anything, which made her smirk. She liked being right.

“Well I’d like to.” He said, a little under his breath, so the conversating members near them wouldn’t hear him.

Her eyes rushed to meet him, to prove to herself that he was just another disgusting man with nothing on his mind but her corruption, but past that lopsided grin of his, she swore she saw sincerity.

Vergil and Celeste still stood near them, watching the interaction unfold. Though curious to see more, Vergil cleared his throat. “Sorry to halt your flirtation, but I need your attention  elsewhere, Dante.”

“My attention is a little preoccupied at the moment.” He said, still looking down at Seraphina.

“Dante.” Vergil warned.

He sighed, finally looking up at his brother. “Seriously?”

“You can continue once I go over the plan.”

Seraphina looked at her leader, then to Celeste who was hardly covering up her laughter. Were they  _ seriously _ not going to stick up for her against this man and his terrible courting? Dante looked back at her, with softer eyes than she expected.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

  
  


//

Celeste looked down at Dante’s figure, sitting against the floor in an empty side hallway, hunched over against the top of his knees. She could see the strain on his face, though buried into his arms.

“More pain?” She asked.

It must have startled him, because his head whipped up to meet her concerned look. “Ahh,” he sighed, breath escaping him like a shaky silent wimper. “It’s fine. Not too bad today.” He moved his hand to clutch the fabric of his shirt, and Celeste could see the white of his knuckles.

She had noticed a couple of days prior that Dante would get overwhelming pain-spells at random. Most of it seemed unexplainable. It couldn’t have been his excursions into the city. She had seen him in action, he was just as skilled as Vergil was. Maybe it was the human part in him catching up with him. When it happened the second time, she offered him aid, giving him a few medications to lessen it. It didn’t make sense to her at all, but then again, working with his kind often took time to learn.

“Tell me if it gets worse.” She said, turning away from him. As she walked away, another member ran towards her.

The girl was breathing heavily, but she still was able to whisper out, so Dante couldn’t hear: “It’s Seraphina.”

 

A small cry came from the room Celeste knew well. She didn’t knock on the door before entering, knowing that what waited for her on the other side wouldn’t have been able to greet her anyways. Watching Seraphina turn from side to side on her cot in the corner, she slowly approached her, not knowing what version of her friend she would be facing. “Phina?” She called out.

A pair of pale, white eyes met hers, and they held them for a moment until Seraphina was pressing her back against the cement walls, backing away from Celeste’s closing proximity.

“Phina… let me help.” She said, softly.

She shook her head, making her black hair cover her face. Her breathing was heavy, like there wasn’t enough air in the room. Celeste didn’t reach for her, not until she knew that Seraphina’s demon side wouldn’t attack her, like many, many times before. She was temperamental, which only made it harder on Phina. She didn’t want to hurt Celeste, but Mundus’ power, the wrath inside her, did. 

Celeste watched as her friend hunched over, letting out a heart-wrenching scream that pierced her ears. She held her stomach in her arms, until a dark red started to drip from her pale lips. It dripped onto the bed, seeping into the grey sheets. Celeste knew it was her only moment to act, so she wasted no time closing the space between them, using one hand to rip open the plain t-shirt that Seraphina wore, exposing her back. Her other hand met the mark of protection that sat between her shoulder blades, releasing some of her energy into it. Within moments, Seraphina started to calm down, whimpering and shivering in Celeste’s arms.

“It’s okay, Phina. You’re back now.”

Seraphina watched her tears roll down her nose and onto Celete’s exposed shoulder. “It’s the third time this week. He still has so much of me.” She said, exhaustion obvious in her voice.

She knew it was true, so she didn’t say anything, knowing that whatever she would say would just be a blatant lie in an effort to try and comfort her. Instead, she just kept her hand on her back, rubbing in small circles, and keeping a steady exposure of her energy to Phina’s body.

Before long, after changing her clothes and sheets, Seraphina was fast asleep. Celeste was careful not wake her while she removed herself from the room, but before she exited completely, she took a long look at the relaxed turn of her brow, and was suddenly reminded of a certain Sparda.

 

//

It was there first mission together. Vergil had been skeptical about letting them go to a simple questioning together, since they always seemed to end up seductively arguing with each other. Celeste was even more concerned, knowing that Seraphina was a ticking time-bomb at that point. But Dante finally convinced his brother, and there they were, standing in a tiny room in an abandoned building with a man connected directly to Mundus.

The questioning was going smoothly, Phina thought. He was giving into her sultry voice and wandering hands, and Dante kept Ivory and Ebony haltered in his belt. They had information now that not even Seraphina knew, someone who personally met with Mundus everyday while working for him.

It was a job of ease until the man unsheathed a pocket knife from his sleeve and grabbed Seraphina by the back of the neck. Dante pulled both guns from his belt and pointed both at his head. But before he could make a clean shot, the man had lifted himself from his chair and pulled her body against his front, an obvious hard-on rubbing against her bottom. She had barely enough time to feel disgusted before he pressed the sharp metal against her jugular.

“Uh, uh, uh. I think you two have had enough fun.” He said. “Guns on the table. Now.” He laughed a bit when Dante didn’t. “Unless you want to see this girl covered in her own throat, I suggest you do as I say.”

Dante made a frustrated noise, throwing the pair of guns against the table, a loud clang echoing in the room. “Fuck you.” He spat.

“I’m going to exit this room, and you are not going to follow me, Sparda.”

“I told you we should have tied him up.” Dante said, ignoring the man, only watching Seraphina’s eyes.

“You know he wouldn’t have given us any information if we had done that.”

“He wouldn’t have you in a headlock if we had.”

“Well maybe next time you shou-”

Phina’s voice heightened to a yelp as the man pulled at the hair. Dante’s face twinged with pain as he felt discomfort near his ears and all along his back. It stung, like someone had slapped him hard. ‘ _ Not now _ .’ He thought. The man’s voice was louder now. “Stop arguing, you fucking imbeciles. Now, listen to me. When Mundus hears about this he’ll have your head on a platter.” He started to back away, towards the open door. “And I’m taking this slut with me as a souvenir.”

Seraphina lifted her right leg and stomped on the man’s foot with the point of her heel, making him cry out. She swiftly pulled the knife-bearing arm away from her throat and seeing Dante move as swiftly as she was, she ducked to the right, away from the man’s grasp. Two shots, one from each gun, met the man’s head as he came back up from Phina’s blow.

Breathing. That’s all she could feel for a few moments. Presence. Just her, and Dante. The air in the room felt thin. The ringing from the gun shots still lingered in her ears, so she didn’t hear him when he called out to her. She couldn’t stop looking at the man, now laying lifelessly on the floor.

She was being shaken by the shoulders. It took her another moment to look up at him, now standing a few inches in front of her. “What?” His voice was slowing fading back to clarity.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his hands still lingering on her shoulders.

She bit her lip. “Yeah.”

He laughed a little. “Good. I thought I’d lost you for a second there.”

She forced a laugh back. He pulled away from her, but her hand unexpectedly shot up to hold his close to her. “Just… thanks.”

“I wouldn’t let him take you.” He laughed again. “Besides, you’re mine.”

At any other given time, she would have rolled his eyes at his hopeless attempts at flirting, but she truly took solace in the words. It felt good, because being Dante’s meant that she wasn’t  _ Mundus’ _ anymore. And though she knew in the back of her mind that Mundus would always have a hand on her soul, Dante’s hands felt much more safe.

“Do you mean that?” She asked, finally finding the courage to look up into his eyes.

The hand that was caught in her grasp moved towards her face, thumbing the bottom of her lip, tenderly. He must have been thinking of something to say, because he was searching her eyes for something, anything. The gesture itself was enough for her.

She grasped at the open flaps of his jacket and pulled him closer until their foreheads were touching. The heat of his skin ignited a fire within her, and she carefully pressed her lips against his. It was a tantalizing experiment. Dante’s hands snaked into her wavy locks, pulling her closer by the base of her neck. Their lips, trained and professional, molded against each other like puzzle pieces. She knew patience, she had studied it and used it in countless missions, but this,  _ this _ was something much different. She felt a need. She wanted more, and guessed that he must have felt the same, because the hands in her hair swiftly made their way to her leather clad legs, picking her up and bracing her against him. His legs carried them to the metal table, laying her back and leaning above her, lips never parting for a moment. 

Her taste was a sin. It was the sweetest thing he had ever drank, and he had never been so drunkenly sober in his life. His head had never been so fuzzy, but so absolutely clear at the same time. This was nothing like the girls he’d pick up from the bars. This wasn’t a one night stand. It couldn’t be when she kissed him with such a commitment it felt like religion. She pulled back to breath a little, her equally lost gaze pleading for him. He watched her tongue emerge from her parted lips to lick away the wetness he left on her mouth.

“Fuck, Phina…” He whispered. “You are so damn beautiful…” He whispered, letting her hands pull back his jacket, exposing taunt muscles. His mouth found the warm skin of her throat, catching some of it between his teeth. He bit down gently, coaxing a sound out of her that had him losing his mind. He bit down a bit harder, hoping to hear more. The moan she released was more than he could have asked for, but he couldn’t help but feel distracted by the slight pain he felt on his neck, just above his pulse. His hesitation made her claw at his shirt, hoping to bring his attention back to her.

He moved his head back up to meet her eyes, their dark lenses asking a question that she hadn’t expected. She had already said yes. She had said yes from the moment she met that stupid, stupid man. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, and she couldn’t help but laugh when she saw her lipstick messily spread against his mouth.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked hazily.

“Red looks good on you.” She said, still looking at the mess she made.

He must have realized, because he lifted his thumb again, smearing some of the lipstick against her bottom lip against her jaw line. “Looks better on you.”

He liked touching her lips, she thought, since it was what had gotten them into that position in the first place. While it lingered there, she carefully stuck her tongue out, tasting the pad of his finger. Dante’s eyebrows drew together, watching her carefully. The hands against his chest wrapped around his wrist, and she coaxed his thumb into her mouth. Her tongue was warm, soft, needy, circling and probing, tasting the salt and lingering iron of his skin. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

When she finished her ministrations, she pulled his thumb out of her mouth with a  _ pop. _ Her hands found their way around his neck and pulled him closer to her. His eyes still watched her with such an intensity, she feared she way have broken him.

“Earth to Dante?” She said, sweetly against his ear.

He shook his head a bit, snapping himself out of it. “You’ve got one hell of a mouth.”

She laughed. “I’m glad you think so.” Her body, still waiting patiently, pressed against his. “Think yours is better?”

He smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to find out.” His hands, making their way past her chest and toned stomach, felt her shiver from head to toe. When they found the button on the hem of her pants, they quickly got rid of them, pulling them off to expose Phina’s creamy skin. Not paying attention to where he was tossing them, they landed against the man on the floor’s unmoving chest. Her  lacy black underwear followed suit.

 

The next day, Celeste couldn’t help but notice the unnatural happiness that seemed to follow Seraphina wherever she went. She also noticed the ridiculously obvious hickey that decorated her neck, though she tried to hide it with a turtleneck. It surprised her to say the least, but she was happy for her, for  _ them. _

What surprised her more, was the mark of exact shape, pigment, and placement that sat on Dante’s neck as well. 

 

//

“I think I’ve figured it out.”

Dante looked up from polishing Ivory, only to see Celeste proudly standing in front of him, hands against her hips.

“Okay…?” He said, giving her his attention. “I’ll humor you.”

“I know why you’re in so much pain all the time.”

Dante put his gun down, realizing he was much more invested in the conversation than he thought.

As Celeste started to open her mouth, she heard someone walking down the hallway. Soon enough, a very tired looking Seraphina came into view. They both watched as she walked past the doorway without looking in. 

“Oh! Perfect timing!” Celeste said, walking out of the room for a few moments, only to return with Phina. She moved her towards the table in the middle, placing her on the stool next to Dante. They both gave her a confused look.

“I’ve made a discovery; something that I thought you two should know.”

Seraphina held her head in her hands, obviously dozing off.

“Phina? Hello?” Celeste started snapping in front of her face.

Her eyes snapped open. “Huh? Sorrry, what?”

“Tired?” 

Dante snickered. “She had a long night.” He stopped laughing when he felt a shove against his shoulder. Seraphina didn’t look pleased, but she did wear a blush against her face.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Celeste said, holding the bridge of her nose. “Dante. Remember when we were talking about Seraphina’s… condition?”

“You mean when she tried to maul me last week?” He smirked.

Seraphina buried her face in her hands. “I already apologized. It’s not like I have any control over it.”

“Guys. Focus.”

“Right. Yes. I remember when you guys finally filled me in that she’s part demon.”

Celeste smiled. “Good.” She approached Dante, slowly lifting up her hand so that it lingered in front of his forehead. She gave it a hard flick.

The pair of them hunched over in unison, voicing the similar pain and clutching their heads with their palms. They immediately looked up at Celeste, proud smile still on her face, and then towards each other.

“Wait…” Dante whispered.

He lifted his hand, pinching the skin on Seraphina’s exposed bicep, hard.

“OW! Hey!” She yelped, swatting his hand away.

“No fucking way…” He said, mouth hanging open.

Seraphina just kept staring at the two, confusion on her face. Dante laughed, turning fully to face her. 

“Slap me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just do it.”

Seraphina hesitated, but she gave a hearty hit against his cheek, enough for the sting to swell against her cheek too. She looked down at her hand and then pressed it against her cheek. 

“Ohhhhhh.” She sighed, realization written all over her face. “How did you figure that one out, Celeste?”

The blonde laughed. “You notice these things when you’re constantly taking care of you reckless ones.”

Dante couldn’t stop looking at Seraphina. When she realized he was staring, she looked at him. “What?”

He just smirked, leaning closer to her. “This makes things very interesting…” He whispered.

  
  
  


Celeste left the rest of that scene to her imagination. ‘ _ Do what you will with that information.’ _ She thought, as Seraphina’s laughter echoed out of the room and into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Seraphina Fairfax was a human that was turned demon by Mundus. She is the embodiment of wrath. She finds solace and love in The Order. 
> 
> Celeste is another original character made by AO3 user @maccreadys. When I started writing this piece I thought that it needed an extra character to really bring it all together, because Dante and Seraphina are very clueless. I didn't think Vergil would have been much help, so I included Celeste as the perfect voice of reason. A lot of relief that Seraphina feels both inside and out is because of Celeste.


End file.
